


In Their Hands

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Dark, M/M, Non Consensual, Prisoner of War, Rape, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:36:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prime's been captured. It gets ugly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Their Hands

The prisoner's hands were held in the personal, humiliating grip of two of the enemy. His frame stretched along a berth that was just his length. A third mech of the enemy prowled along one side of the chamber, snarling at the stupidity of this all. If the snarling one had his way, the prisoner would be dead.

The prisoner could not move his lower body, pinned down harshly by the weight of one of the few mechs on Earth that was individually larger than he was. He glared defiantly up at the crimson optics leering down, but held silent. He would not give this mech the pleasure of his pain escaping his vocalizer.

That was tested immediately, as a gladiator-strong hand ripped the battlemask from his features, swooping down on the heels of that pain to run glossa along the pattern of the scar that was always so carefully hidden. The scar was the prisoner's reminder of all the failures he had made in the war; his captor saw it as a mark of possession.

Clawing fingers scrabbled along his chest, and the hands on the prisoner's wrists tightened in anticipation. Now, the prisoner could not help but struggle, to fight, doing all he could to try and break free. Merciless, cruel laughter was his only reward, before searing pain of having his chest violated, cracked open pushed his damage sensors into a frenzy of warnings.

"You will break for me, Prime," his captor hissed/purred near an audio sensor.

The prisoner remained silent, optics forced online by medical overrides but unseeing of what was to be.

All the while, the second prowled and promised that this was the greatest mistake they could have made, a sentiment the prisoner echoed, knowing what his followers would soon do in retaliation.


End file.
